


Congratulations are (not) in order

by lauramebob



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: The morning after the night before. Just a silly oneshot that jumped into my head.





	Congratulations are (not) in order

**Author's Note:**

> Written on mobile so apologies if the layout is a little weird.

Just a RianxDeet modern au that popped into my head (they are still Gelfling in this btw)

“Hup says he arrived ok, he’s just waiting to meet his roommate now. He also told me to show you this.” Deet tilted her phone and Rian laughed at the spoon and skull emoji’s on the screen.

“Tell him message received. And good luck again.”

Deet fired off a quick reply before setting her phone down and pressing herself into Rian so closely she was almost in his lap. Not that Rian had cause to complain.

It had been Hup’s last night before he left for the Police Academy and Deet had insisted that they give him a proper send off. He was her oldest friend afterall (The New Girl and The Exchange Student, they’d been instantly drawn to one another in High School) and he’d wanted this for so long. The others had readily agreed and had arranged to meet at his favourite bar. One thing had led to another and well, after months of dancing around one another it was safe to say they were no longer ‘Just friends.’

  


Rian had expected it to be awkward the following morning but instead it felt like they’d fallen into a routine they’d had for years. They’d laughed about the nights events, which had included Gurjin unwisely challenging Hup to a drinking contest and finding Brea in a dark corner with both Rek’yr and Kylan (and they were definitely going to have to get the gossip on _that_ later) over crappy instant coffee after which Deet had showered and shyly asked if he had any other clothes she could borrow. It was now early afternoon and here they were, Rian with his cheek resting on top of Deets head as she burrowed deeper into her borrowed sweatshirt and cooed over the baby animals on the nature show she loved so much. 

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door which Rian was loath to answer as it meant untangling himself from Deet. He was greeted by a strawberry blond, freckled Gelfling he recognised from the bakery in town holding a white box tied with a green ribbon “Delivery for Rian Ordonson.” They said, looking like they were trying to fight back a smile.

Rian tilted his head confused, “I didn’t order anything.”

“Special order from an anonymous source, already bought and paid for Sir.”

Rian moved to take the box “Erm..thank you.”

“Enjoy.” The Gelfling was definitely wearing a smirk as they turned to leave.

Rian headed back to the living room and put the box on the coffee table.

“What’s that Rian?” Deet asked shuffling so she could see better.

“No idea.” Rian peered under the lid before promptly slamming it again and going extremely red in the face, wordlessly he got to his feet again and fished his phone out of his pocket and bringing up one of his contacts before holding it to his ear and leaving the room. Deet heard a yell of “Gurjin, I am going to murder you!” Before the kitchen door closed.

Curiosity piqued, Deet gingerly opened the box and felt her own ears start burning. Sat there was a sponge cake, covered in chocolate frosting and emblazoned with the words “Congrats on the sex. G.”


End file.
